Loveless
by Callicanios
Summary: Branch off of my Yaoi Matchmaker! A kindred young man comes to the aid or another only to find himself in a comprising but desired position. SephirothxLight


Light leaned over to watch Gray run into the restroom, he gave Noctis a a small laugh, "I'll go help him." Noctis gave an appreciative nod. Light smiled and left Noctis a rip that he quickly swiped off the bar.

Light walked towards the bathroom nodding at Zeref and stopping to talk, he pointed at the bathroom with his thumb, "What's up with that kid?" He did a quick hand shake with Zeref as Laxus gave a loud laugh.

"Him?! He's always losing his clothes!" Laxus stepped up to the bar, "Hey, I'll get you a drink if you help him."

Light smiled and softly pounded fists with Zeref, "No need, I was going to help him." He waved his hand in front of him. Light looked back at Zeref who motioned with his head. He gave Laxus a careless wave, "Thanks anyway."

The bathroom door creaked open slowly, "Uh, what's his name again?" Light looked around in the bathroom.

Zeref leaned up against the door, "Gray." He said softly.

Gray timidly poked his head around the stalls. "Oh, hey… This isn't a shake down is it?"

Light looked back at Zeref he gave a half smile at the remark, "I wouldn't choose you if it was." Zeref heard a knock on the other side of the door, he held up a finger and poked his head out only to be met with a pair of teal cat eyes. "Oh… The authority is here." He stepped aside and let Sephiroth through who cocked an eyebrow and folded his arms.

Light smiled, "Hey, you can have my shirt, but… I don't have any spare pants." Light pulled off his shirt revealing a black tank top that betrayed his waist at the lifting of his over shirt but dropped down when he brought his arms down and adjusted it. He held it out for Gray, "Seriously, you can have it. That way it's not too awkward of a walk of shame." He gave a meek smile.

Gray watched him for a moment and snatched the shirt quickly. "Thanks, what's your name?"

Light smiled, "Just call me, Light."

Gray nodded quietly and Zeref cleared his throat, "I'll get him home."

Sephiroth opened one of the lockers in the bathroom and tossed him a pair of sweatpants. "Try not to let that happen again, please."

Gray caught them and put them on, "Thanks, everyone." He hung his head and followed Zeref out, who looked back and gave a quick nod to Sephiroth and Light.

Light sighed and scratched the back of his neck, "Some night." Sephiroth nodded and put his hands in his pockets. Light sighed and quietly chuckled, "Always this exciting?"

Sephiroth glanced back at him with a smirk, "Sometimes."

Light smiled at his smirk, "I'm a regular and I rarely see you smile." Light stood next to him and washed his hands.

Sephiroth watched him, "Not watching long enough then."

Light looked up in the mirror then looked away quickly, "If I'm not mistaken you're checking me out."

Leaning against the wall and smiling, "Yeah. Guilty as charged. I generally watch the regulars. Sorry if it makes you nervous."

Blushing slightly, Light sighed, "Not really all that fair. You're a little out of my league." He turned around drying his hands to have his face inches from Sephiroth, "You're fast."

Sephiroth smiled, "Thanks for helping him." Light nodded without a word a little taken back at their closeness. Watching the young man's face Sephiroth gave a sadistic smile, "I suppose I should get back." He turned to leave but had his wrist caught.

"This is going to be a really weird request, but, I've been staring at you for weeks, and…" Light's face flushed bright red and he released his wrist. "I'm sorry. Never mind."

Sephiroth watched his hand and turned to him and pressed their lips together gently pushing him back until Light's back met the wall. Breaking the embrace Sephiroth ran his fingers through Light's hair smiling at how flustered his partner seemed. He leaned in a kissed Light's neck roughly. He suck his teeth into his neck causing Light to gasp out in pleasured pain. Dragging his tongue from the spot his but up to his ear causing Light to shiver.

"Ah- Seph- I… Ah." Sephiroth pulled his head back and watched Light. "His gaze, is so cold yet… Endearing." Light bit his bottom lip. "Forget it." He could feel Sephiroth's long nails trail up his side under his shirt, causing him to arch his back and moan out. "Ugn. Please don't stop." He released a shaky breath.

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes a little and gave a predatory smile. "As you wish." Digging his nails into Light's sides he dragged them down to his hips making Light buck slightly and pant. He leaned in and bit Light's lip as he quickly undid his partners pants. Softly caressing his hip bones as his pants fell Sephiroth could feel the goosebumps along Light's skin. For a brief moment of silence they stared into each other's eyes. "His eyes are so warm, could this be what it's like to feel alive?" Betraying his softer side he pressed their lips together softly and deepened the kiss when Light allowed him access to his mouth.

Light brought his hands up and buried them into Sephiroth's long silver hair. He could feel himself being lifted off the ground slightly but then dropped Sephiroth's hands came up and around Light's neck, but they never clamped down, he flinched but on hand landed on his cheek and the other up along the back of his head messing up his hair in its wake.

Sephiroth parted the deep kiss and gently kissed Light's lips once again. Then stared into Light's soft honey colored eyes and pushed his bangs away from them.

Studying his partner's stare, "He seems… Perplexed?" Light smiled at the thought and softly tugged on Sephiroth's belt. "We should, do what we led up to… Don't you think?" Light watched Sephiroth's face that seemed to relax a little.

"If that's what you want." His gaze never leaving Light's.

Light slowly undid Sephiroth's belt staring into his eyes, "I've never seen so much emotion from him. His face hasn't changed but his eyes scream so loud." The sound of metal hit the floor but neither of them broke their stare. "It's what I want. I want you."

Sephiroth closed the gap between their lips and lifted Light into the air and against the wall in one motion. Light wrapped his legs around Sephiroth's waist. Sephiroth gave him a devious smile and touched Light's lips with his fingers.

He gave a soft kiss to his fingers and gently licked then causing Sephiroth of take in a sharp breath. Light smirked and closed his mouth around Sephiroth's fingers and began to suck on them.

Surprising him a little he released a quiet moan at Light's actions. He bit his top lip then his bottom. And pulled his fingers back then slid them into his young partner.

Light arched his back at the sudden movements and released a breathy moan. Feeling the scissor motion he watched Sephiroth in anticipation breathing heavier than normal. "Make me scream…"

Sephiroth's eyes flashed with intent and he pushed himself into Light causing him to cry out and bite his own lip. He began a slow upward rocking motion moving his partner with him. Holding Light up with his hands and against the wall he started thrust harder and faster.

Light threw his head back and gave a deep throaty moan as his prostate was antagonized with every thrust. Every motion inward sent waves of pleasure into him as he grabbed ahold of his own erect member and began to pump it. Sephiroth bucked him up harder each time.

The thrusts went from rhythmic and steady to fast and unpredictable, Sephiroth bared his teeth and moaned out giving deep thrusts causing Light to scream out in pleasure as he reached his climax and released himself.

After they both reached their climaxes and Sephiroth set Light down and shifted his glance away… "Is this what guilt feels like?"

Redressing themselves and cleaning up Sephiroth stood in front of the door and casted a glance at Light, "Even if the morrow is barren of promises. Nothing shall forestall my return. To become the dew that quenches the land. To spare the sands, the seas, the skies. I offer thee this silent sacrifice."

Light looked back to him and smiled, "I accept, Loveless."


End file.
